


Thought I had him by the hand

by ElisAttack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gymnastics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to make it.  They're going to fucking make it work this time.  Stiles doesn't care if he has to spend an all-nighter at the gym, they're going to make it.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek are gymnasts trying to perfect a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I had him by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching _The Gimme a K Street Job _episode of Leverage, and an idea for a Sterek cheerleader/gymnast AU popped into my head. I don’t know, it’s 2AM right now and my brain is doing funny things…__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Title from The War On Drugs - _I Was There _because of reasons.___  
>  _

They're going to make it.  They're going to _fucking_ make it work this time.  Stiles doesn't care if he has to spend an all-nighter at the gym, they're going to make it.

"Derek, higher."  Stiles stretches his arms towards the heavens.

"Stiles."  Derek shifts his grip on Stiles' waist.

"Come on use those big biceps of yours and get me higher."

Derek grunts, and suddenly Stiles is flying.  Up, up, up. 

He twists his body, throwing his weight into the spin, and lands on the mat with a grunt.  Only for his legs to buckle out underneath him, sending him careening to the mat.

"Stiles!"  Derek exclaims, falling to his knees at Stiles' side,  "Are you alright?"  Derek's hands flitter over his legs, but Stiles just pushes him away. 

"Fuck."  He slams his fist on the mat, startling Derek.  "Sorry."  He apologizes with a sheepish, half-hearted smile, "I'm fine, but this isn't working."

"Then we'll try something else."  Derek grips Stiles' knee and shakes it reassuringly, in a way that could only come from years upon years of comradery and friendship.  "Okay, how about this, I take you out for waffles at that all night diner you've been drooling over for the past few months, and then we come back tomorrow and work out the jinks?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You know I can't have waffles."

"They're whole graaain,"  Derek teases with a quirked brow.

"Really?"

Derek nods, finger lightly tracing the knob of Stiles' knee sending sparks shooting down his limb.  "Whole grain, _and_ vegan."

Stiles smiles at his partner, best friend, and the man he's been in love with for just over two years, "You're driving."

"Of course."

By the time Stiles pulls off his jockstrap, tossing it into his duffle with the rest of his sweaty uniform, the humidity from the showers steam up the rest of the locker room.  If there's one thing he's learned over the years, it's that Derek Hale takes the hottest showers known to mankind.  That, and he snores like the abominable snowman. 

Derek could cause an avalanche with the almighty power of his lungs.  It's incredible.

Stiles wraps a towel around his waist and picks up his bag of toiletries.  Taking a deep breath, he walks into the shower room.

Two years ago after a long, arduous competition ending in a rewarding win, Stiles had fallen asleep on Derek and drooled all over his shirt.  Only to wake up sleep mussed in the morning with the man himself wrapped around Stiles' body in a shitty motel somewhere in Portland.  It was in that moment, as Stiles watched the light from the morning sun flit across Derek's lashes, that Stiles knew he was in love with his partner.

The first few weeks after Stiles had his big moment of realization were hell.  He couldn't even look at Derek clothed without blushing and ducking his head, let alone him naked with water trailing down his body. 

Stiles constantly had to stall in the locker room, pretending he was calling his Dad or Scott, anything to avoid being alone with Derek's naked body and the constant fear of popping an inconvenient boner.

This had gone on for months.  Until one day, Derek had sat him down and asked Stiles if he no longer wanted him as a partner.  All because they used to talk in the shower.  Their routines, practices, their goals, hopes and dreams.  It was _their_ time.  But Stiles couldn't trust himself and it cut into that, making Derek fear that Stiles didn't trust him anymore.  Didn't trust him to spot for him, to catch him when he falls.

Stiles had reassured him, and as a sign of good faith, swallowed his fears and resumed showering with Derek.  Although now, his eyes almost always remain shut, even though it leads to him walking into things more often than not.

The steam clouds the shower room like a sauna and Stiles can hardly see anything of Derek but the shape of his form.  That is, until he gets closer. 

Derek faces him, his head turned up into the stream of water as it cascades over his head and shoulders, running down over the sculpted, powerful form of his torso and collecting in the hollow of his hipbones, before running over his soft cock.

Stiles rips his gaze away.  His eyes meeting Derek's unreadable expression as he blinks water from the dark lashes framing hazel eyes.

"Here,"  Derek says, reaching over and turning on the shower beside him, testing the water temperature with the back of his hand.  Stiles prefers colder showers.  Cold enough to raise goose bumps and keep his dick flaccid.  "Join me."  Derek turns around to face the wall so the tattoo adorning his back stands out amongst the tan skin of his back.  Waiting for Stiles to step closer.

"Yeah."  His voice goes husky and he clears it, swallowing heavily.  "Good job today,"  Stiles says, pulling out his soap and lathering his hands before quickly soaping under his pits, "are you working out more?  You've never managed to throw me that high before."

"I love you."  Derek whispers so Stiles barely catches it.  He drops his soap.

"What?"  Stiles gapes, turning towards Derek.  His partner leans his head against the porcelain tile, eyes closed, water streaming down his face, "what did you just say?"

Derek turns his head, blinking his eyes open, expression wide and vulnerable.  Stiles' heart catches in his chest.

"I've been in love with you the moment I first wrapped my hands around your waist and threw you in the air.  The moment you trusted me to catch you on the way back down."

Stiles gapes.  "But that's been..."

"Five years, I know."  Derek turns to face him fully, still leaning against the wall like it is the only thing supporting him from falling, just like when they're out on the mats and Derek is the only thing preventing Stiles from breaking his neck.

"But.  You.  I..."  Stiles tries to make his mouth form words but he fails drastically and Derek's face closes off for one long second before he shakes his head, water spraying everywhere.

"It's fine, you don't have to feel the same way, and I won't hold it against you if you want to find another partn-"

Stiles cuts off Derek's words with his mouth, or at least he tries to.  He launches himself as Derek, gripping his head between his hands and gets a spray of water right in the eye for his trouble.  He ends up kissing Derek's nose.

Stiles pulls back, still holding Derek's cheeks.  "Okay..."  Derek says slowly.

"Shit, I missed."

"Missed...?"

"Let me try again."  This time Stiles tugs Derek's head closer until their lips meet chastely, far away from the pesky stream of water.  Derek makes a noise between a gasp and sigh and it makes Stiles weak at the knees.  He smiles into the kiss, feeling Derek's mouth turn up as well.

Stiles pulls away, only to leans his forehead against Derek's.  He watches his partner's beautiful face, the line of his nose, the fuzziness of his eyebrows, the sharpness of his cheekbones, and when Derek's eyes open, the almost indiscernible ring of orange around his pupil.

"Stiles."  Derek whispers, his eyes full of wonder.  "Stiles..."  He repeats, reaching a hand up in order to trail along the line of moles at his jaw.  "Stiles."  Derek says one last time, "Kiss me again."

And Stiles does.  This time it is anything but chaste.  Stiles nips at Derek's bottom lip, pulling it into the warm heat of his mouth.  Sucking on it lightly before tugging and letting go.  Derek gasps, encouraging Stiles to continue.  Stiles tilts his head slightly to the side, and locks lips with Derek, licking into his partner's mouth with abandon, lips sealed and fingers tangled in hair, tugging. 

Derek's hand slips from his jaw to the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.  When Derek breaks the lip lock, he turns Stiles' head to the side and begins kissing down his neck.  Nose exhaling so Stiles shivers in delight at the goose bumps Derek's breath raises on his skin.

"Oh fuck, Stiles."  Derek groans, sticking his nose right behind his ear, as Stiles' mouth works on a hickey at the base of Derek's neck.  "I can't believe.  Never thought I could-"  He gasps sharply, "have this."

"You?"  Stiles huffs, "I've been pining after your gorgeous ass for two years.  Not as long as you have apparently, because seriously?  Five years?"

Stiles feels Derek smile against his skin,  "At first it was just lust.  Do you even know what you look like with a straw in your mouth?  It's obscene.  But then I got to know you, discovered your love of curly fries and the absolute disgusting way you eat them.  The way you can fall asleep just about anywhere and in any awkward position.  The way your eyes glint bourbon when you stare into the setting sun, but in the sunrise they glow like honey.  If only you could see how beautiful I find you when you fly through the air, your body twisting like a song.  If only, Stiles, if only."

"Fuck, Derek."  Stiles' throat feels raw, and the corners of his eyes grow wet, tears sure to spill at any second.  No one has ever said anything like this about him before.  The way Derek is describing him, like he's a fucking sacrament, a gift to this world, it sends his heart racing.  His brain flooding with so many emotions.  "How the hell am I suppose to trump that?"

Derek laughs, wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders, pulling them close so their bodies press tight in one long line.  "You don't have to."

"I want to, please."  Stiles whispers.

Derek slices his arms down Stiles' back, resting them right above his hips as he pulls his head back from the embrace, keeping their lower bodies pressed firmly together.  "Then kiss me again, and again and never fucking stop, not even for one moment.  I want to feel you in my bones, Stiles Stilinski, and I never want you to leave."  He says with a roll of his hips.

Stiles' eyes shut in pleasure, mouth gaping open as Derek moves, thrusting his hard cock along the hollow of Stiles' hipbone, precome smearing hot as the water runs down their bodies, washing away it away just as it appears.

"Wait."  Stiles says, reaching out and turning off both the showers.  The room is steamy and warm enough that it doesn't matter if they don't dry off. 

He grabs the shower gel from Derek's toiletry bag.  It smells of him, and when Stiles squirts some onto his palm, the scent of sandalwood and mint floods the room, memories blooming with them.

He reaches a slicked hand for Derek's cock, gripping tightly as he strokes the shaft.  Stiles keenly watches Derek's reactions, grinning when his eyes roll back in his head and a guttural moan leaves his throat.

Until Derek takes Stiles' dick in hand, and his cocky grin falls right from his face.  "Oh god."  Stiles gasps, spine bowing as Derek strokes. 

He nearly has a heart attack when he glances down, only to see both his and Derek's hands moving over each other's cocks.  "Mmm."  He moans when Derek twists his wrist, sending a sharp spike of pleasure down his spine.

"Good?"  Derek asks, kissing the base of his neck.

"So good, don't stop, please, I'm close."  Stiles begs, his voice high.

Derek nods,  nipping at Stiles' skin, a sharp twist of his wrist sending Stiles right off the edge.  The best orgasm he's had in years, bringing the widest grin to his face.  He barely has the presence of mind to keep up the same pace of his hand, helping Derek experience the same pleasure.  But when he does come, Derek makes the most ridiculous orgasm face Stiles has ever seen in his life.  He cannot help but bury his face in Derek's neck, chuckling as Derek presses kiss after kiss to his hair in thanks.

"Waffles?"  Stiles finally suggests when Derek pulls away, making Derek erupt into an explosive bout of laughter.

They leave the gym hand in hand, duffels slung over shoulders as the cool breeze ruffles Stiles' damp hair.  Glancing up, he stares into the night sky, the milky way clearly visible this far out in the country side.  The trees surrounding the gym seem to echo in a way he's never felt before and Stiles cannot help but close his eyes, breathing in the scent of pine sap and dirt, loving every single second of it.

They keep their hands locked together over the gear shift as Stiles gazes out the passenger window into the night air.

They're going to make it. 

They're going to make it, Stiles can _feel_ it. 


End file.
